Shameless
by Melissande
Summary: You met in a bar and one thing lead to another. This is what happens. Picture yourself as the main character and any wrestling superstar you want.


Title: Shameless

Author: Queen Mab 319

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

Rating: R, Mature. Can I make it clearer?

Note: This story contains explicit language and sexual references. If you are not of age, do not read. This is the edited version of this story. If you would like to read the other version PM or email me.

Summary: Put yourself in the main character's place and picture whoever you want. They met in a bar, one thing leads to another and it was one night, one night of shameless action.

"How did we, how did I get here?" I wondered quietly aloud as I looked over at his sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful and boyish in his sleep. I wondered if anyone else had ever thought the same thing. Had any one else had the pleasure of seeing his face in the early morning light?

I was sure they had, but I was hoping for some reason I was the only one.

How the hell did I get these kinds of thoughts? I had just met him the night before and well one thing lead to another and here we are.

God he looked so hot.

He continued to breathe evenly and deeply.

I watched him sleep a few more minutes before closing my eyes once more and snuggling closer to him and all his necked decadence.

But sleep eluded me. I was given a replay of the evening by my mind.

-X-

It had been a long day and I just felt like going out and having some fun.

My boss had chewed my hide over something that wasn't my fault and well I just wanted to forget it.

Lucky for me that it was Friday night and well I had all weekend to forget it.

So I had dressed in the tightest and smallest black dress I could find.

I was very happy when it fit perfectly.

It was a black halter dress that my best friend had bought for me. As I stood in front of my mirror I debated.

Knee highs boots or open toed stilettos?

Hmm, the dress comes to just above my knees…so?

God sometimes I wish I still had a roommate.

Hmm? Stilettos. They just screamed I want sex. And god knew I really did want sex.

Okay…a causal hairdo. So I swept my hair back into a very free flowing ponytail that would keep me from getting to hot in the bar.

With that, I grabbed my keys and my purse and then left for a night out.

-X-

I had been to this bar previously with an ex-boyfriend and had liked it even though he hated. All the men looking at me had been a turn off of hi, but a turn on for me.

Hey I'm not a slut, but I don't mind male attention. Hey I'm only human.

I walked into the bar and made my way over to the bartender. I needed a drink. Hopefully tonight would be a good night.

It was one drink and thirty minutes later when I spotted him.

He was over by the dance floor. He was seated with several other fine male specimens but he caught my attention.

He was drinking a beer, dressed in a nice blue polo shirt with a pair of jeans on. The shirt stretched nicely across his shoulders and upper body, my mouth was about to water.

He was obviously used to being the center of female attentions and affections.

I wanted to laugh at all the women currently fawning over him. All he did was smile kindly and bare it, but it also seemed like he was basking in the glow of it as if he knew he was hot and that women wanted him.

I watched him a few more moments, before turning once more to order this time a shot, also I didn't want to be caught ogling. It's just not polite especially when you want to project a mysterious air in the hopes the object of your current affection/obsession would notice you.

God I even talk too much in my head and damn I'm way too over analytical.

"Bartender could I get a shot of tequila, please?"

I said as I called the bartender over. He smiled at me.

Hmm he's pretty cute, I thought. Always good to have a back up plan.

That's when I felt him next to me.

I looked up after taking my shot and saw him smiling down at me. The heat almost too much to take from his gaze and his proximity to me.

"Hi." He said smiling down at me.

"Hi."

"So it's a little crowded in here. But it's nice."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"So what's a gorgeous young woman like you doing here all alone?"

"You know, just wanted a night out."

"Understandable."

The bartender returned with the drinks he ordered.

He smiled at me then turned to go, but stopped.

"You know, I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join us?"

"Umm..."

"Come on I don't bite that hard and only if asked."

I smiled.

"Sure."

-X-

One hour later, I had learned is name, and figured out I recognized him. He was on TV. He was a wrestler.

Hmm I really need to start watching that. Because all the people with him were wrestlers as well and almost as fine as him and well it would be worth it just to watch them in all their semi-naked glory.

I had had another shot and was now nursing a daiquiri.

"So," he said getting a little closer to me, putting his arm around me.

"Yes?" I said looking up at him, raising a brow, trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"I was wondering if you would care to dance with me?"

I nodded. I knew all the other women were jealous of me, but that I was the lucky one.

"Sure."

He got out of the booth, smiling down at me, holding out his hand.

I took and we made our way to the dance floor.

He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, smiling down at me.

I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, putting my head on his shoulder.

As we moved slowly to the music, I felt heat.

When the music stopped I pulled back and looked up at him.

God he has the most beautiful eyes. You could get lost in them.

I felt my head moving closer to his, his to mine, then we kissed.

And kissed.

His hands found my hips, holding me steady.

Mine found his face and hair, tangling and touching.

It felt like an eternity before we broke apart.

I pulled back, breathing heavily, and smiled up at him

He leaned down, planting a kiss on my nose, then my lips once more.

"Wanna get out of here?"

I asked him

He nodded.

"Are you okay to drive?"

"No. We'll take a cab."

-X-

Twenty long minutes later we made it to my place.

It took forever to open the door. His hands were everywhere as he stood behind me. He leaned down, I felt his breathe on my neck as he opened his mouth and kissed first my neck, then l felt his tongue as it slipped out from his mouth to make a wet path from my the nape of my neck to my left ear.

"Oh…"

I moaned as his left hand found my breast through the material of my dress. He fondled it, lightly touching as he shifted his kisses to the left side of my neck around the string of my halter top. His right hand moved up my arm, lightly touching. Feathery finger tips, lightly moving up to touch the string and pull it undone.

I was lost as his mouth once more touched my now naked neck.

His tongue came out once more to brazen a path to my left ear where he nibbled, light enough not to hurt too much, but hard enough to make me want more.

I dropped the house keys, and then turned in his arms to connect lips in a hard kiss.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth once more, first licking around my lips, then demanding entrance into my mouth.

For minutes, hours, who knows how long we dueled for dominance. Giving, taking, biting, licking.

After a while, I had to pull back, the need for air was too great.

He smiled down at me, a predatory look in his gaze.

He leaned his head down, allowing it to rest on mine.

"I think we should go in before we get caught for public indecency."

"Would that be so bad?"

I just smiled, then turned to pick up the keys, but stopped when I felt a draft.

I looked down and almost laughed out loud when I realized the top of my dress had fallen.

"Looks like it won't be me that gets arrested, but you."

He chuckled, before reaching down and pulling my top up for me.

"Why thank you. I think I am going to have to do something to repay your kindness."

I could hear the smirk in his voice when he replied as I managed to finally get the front door open.

"Well you could perhaps oh I don't know have sex with me."

I turned once more and smiled as my hands came up to tangle in his shirt, pulling him towards me.

"I think you should know you were already going to get lucky, so do you want anything else?"

"Hmm. I'll tell ya if I do. That work?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

-X-

After one more heated make out session on the porch, we finally made it into the house, then all pretense of civilized behavior fell out the window.

He came at me immediately, mouth fusing once more with mine, tongues once more doing battle as hands found necks, hair, breast, thigh, hip.

He pushed be back onto the couch before smirking down at me.

He bent down onto his knees in front of me and smiled.

"Here allow me to take these off you."

He said as his hands gently, reverently moved down my legs, making their way to my shoes, quickly unbuckling them and throwing them over his shoulder.

"That has to feel better."

All I did was nod as I reached down to fuse our mouths once more. After one quick kiss, I pulled back planting kisses on first a cheek, then a chin line, then I found his ear. I kissed, nibbled, licked, sucked until I felt him withering under my attentions.

I pulled back to see him looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"I want you."

"Did you hear me?" He asked. "I want you. I want you now."

All I could do was nod. I found it hard to breathe.

He stood, holding out his hand to me, which I took. He helped me up from the couch, then allowed me to lead the way to the bedroom. Along the way we both lost clothing.

On the stairs, he stopped, took of his shoes and socks, throwing them down the stairs. At the top, we stopped as he pushed me towards the wall. Hands reaching behind me to once more untie my halter top. My hands found the hem of his polo shirt, slipping underneath.

My lips found his neck. I began to nibble, suck, lick. God he tasted so good.

Oh god, is he sucking on my neck now?

I moaned against his neck as I felt my dress slip down my body, pooling at my waist. I felt his lips begin to move down my body. First at my neck, a taste, a nibble, then my shoulder.

I could no longer take it, I pulled back, and my hands fell from his body, coming to rest instead on his shoulders to steady myself. I had to breathe.

He continued kiss his way down my body, finally ending at my left breast.

I moaned at the feel of his breathe on me. Then his tongue, ever so lightly reached out of his mouth to create wet pathways on my breast. Finally placing open mouthed kisses to first the skin on top, then a hand coming up to touch, rubbing lightly over the nipple.

"Please!"

I begged.

I felt his smile on my breast as his other hand came up to worship the other, giving it attention as he lavished his mouth on the other.

Then he pulled back and looked up at me.

"Please what?"

"Please."

"Yes?"

"Please…"

"Please what baby?"

He said as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on my stomach, just above where my dress was.

"Please make love to me."

"Is that what you want?"

I nodded, as I pulled him up to me. Against me. I had to feel his warmth, feel him. Our mouths fused once more in a heated kiss.

My hands moved down his body, finding his shirt hem once more, and pulled.

He pulled back, breaking contact with me, pulling the polo over his head and off, throwing it behind him.

He then grabbed my hand as I once more began to lead the way to the bedroom.

-X-

Finally we made it to the bedroom.

Immediately once in the room, I pushed him towards the bed. He fell back smirking up at me.

I smiled as I pushed my dress the rest of the way off my body.

I smirked at the gasp that came from him.

"Damn you're fucking hot."

"Thank you."

I said as I reached down, hooking my thong with my fingertips and pulling them down, then kicking them off.

I smiled once more at his gasp.

"God, I want you."

"Good, because I want you too."

I said as I made my way over to the bed, climbing on top of him, lips once more connecting.

I pulled back, as I felt his hands going from shoulder to hip, hands lingering on my rear.

I looked down into his desire darkened eyes.

"God you are hot."

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself."

"I know." He said smirked before standing up, I had just enough time to wrap my legs around his waist as he stood.

He turned, bent over and lay me down on the bed.

He stood, smirking down at me.

Then bent down coming to rest on his knees on the bed, on either side of me.

He reached down, his hands coming to take mine and place them above my head, before he leaned down, placing a kiss to first my temple, then my eyebrows, nose, chin, neck, the valley between my breasts, then down my stomach.

My back arched as he got closer and closer to my center.

He switched from kisses to open mouth breathes, choosing to tease.

"Oh god."

"Not god, sweetheart, but damn close."

He said just before kissing my center.

I moaned his name as he began to lick.

His tongue began to dip inside, causing me to moan and begin to arch my back once more, my hips coming up to meet his tongue eagerly as he began to move faster.

My hands found his hair, tangling in it, encouraging him to go faster and faster.

My breathing grew heavier and heavier as I grew closer and closer.

He moved back up my body, placing a kiss on my lips.

My hands began to move all over his body as I became eager to repay him.

My hands found his belt, beginning to unclip it as he paid attention to my neck once more. At this rate I knew I was going to be covered in hickies and his markings to morrow.

I managed to unclasp his buckle, turning my attention to his pants, quickly undoing them.

He lifted his hips slightly so I could push them down his body, trying to relieve him of the offending garment.

My hands slipping into this boxers, one hand coming to gasp a butt cheek, which it squeezed. My other hand finding his enlarged member, coming to gasp it, gently, stroking back and forth, making him groan.

He pulled back from my neck and placed a hard kiss to my lips.

"What are you doing to me woman?"

"Making you want me as much as I want you?"

"God, you intoxicate me."

I smiled as he arose from me.

His pants quickly found a home on the floor along with his boxers.

Then I felt myself being pushed back onto the bed once more as his lips connected once more with mine. Hands coming to fuse together as hips moved in mock of what was to come.

I smiled at him as he pulled away from me.

I used what strength I had to flip him over, making my body come to rest on top of his.

He smirked up at me.

"Ah, you like it on top?"

"Well, yes, but this isn't about that."

"No?"

"No. I am repaying a favor."

I smiled as I began to slowly move down his body placing kisses on his abs and stomach as I made my way down.

Finally I came to rest just below his very erect member.

I smiled.

"Somebody's anxious."

He just smiled down at me and was about to speak, when my mouth very lightly touched a certain body part.

"Oh god."

"I prefer Angel."

I said before putting my whole mouth on him.

"Oh my god."

I smiled then yelped as I felt myself being pulled up and turned over.

I smiled as I found myself underneath him. Lips meeting once more, hands touching, roaming over bodies.

"Do you have a condom?"

I asked him.

"No."

"Well okay." I said as I reached into my nightstand draw, pulling out a box. He quickly took over, grabbing one and quickly putting it on, once more coming to connect with my lips.

"Now where were we?"

"You're more than ready I can see baby." He said against my lips.

Then surprised me by pushing two fingers into me.

"Oh god, yes, please stop teasing me."

"Whatever you say baby."

Then he pushed into me in one quick stroke that took my breathe away.

I pulled at his hand that was holding my hands above my head, he let them go, bringing his hand down to fondle my breast as our hips kept up a regular rhythm.

My hands came down to clutch at his shoulders, pulling his tighter against me, closer.

My legs came up to wrap around his hips, pulling him closer as well.

He began to move quicker, then would slow down, quicker, slow down.

I began to moan in ecstasy as much as frustration.

"Please!"

"Please what?" He said as his head rose from the crook of my neck.

"Please stop teasing me."

"But why? It prolongs the pleasure."

"Ohh!"

I moaned into his mouth as he did the same.

He same to rest on me as he finally came.

We were both breathing heavily and were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Wow."

He said as he rolled over to his side, pulling me close to him. Our bodies intertwining, as we both gave into the need for sleep.

-X-

As I began to fall asleep, I felt a hand begin to fondle my breast.

I smiled as I continued to pretend to be asleep.

I felt breathe on my neck as a tongue slipped out to lick and suck.

What a way to wake up, I thought, as I pretended to sleep a little longer.


End file.
